


Family Matters

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [26]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Hugs, Leaving Home, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), S04E23, Self-Acceptance, Surprises, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry has a new take on life and the news you have to share will change it yet again.





	Family Matters

“My whole life I’ve been defined by one thing - my IQ. And somehow you’ve given me uh… a balance between my... head and…” Harry places his and on his heart. “Thank you for the balance, Ramon.”

_Poor Cisco looks like he’s going to cry. Hell, I might join him!_

Harry then turns his attention to you. “Come here,” he says motioning his finger, “so I can smooch my lady.”

You have the biggest smile on your face. He may not be the genius he once was, but at his core, he’s the man you fell in love with and seeing his features light up like there’s not a care in the world makes you want to cry tears of joy and relief. You run into his arms where he kisses you as if this were the final romantic ending scene in a movie. He even dips you down to make a show of it. When your lips part, he leans in so your noses touch. Harry beams like sunshine.

“Now I’m gonna take that balance and my lady to my Earth.”

The whole room gasps in shock at this announcement. Including yourself.

“What?” This is news to you.

“Harry, we just got you back,” Iris says, confused.

“Yeah, Honey, what do you mean?” you put a hand on his arm. “I thought we’d be staying here...?”

“I have to go see my daughter.” His eyes soften as he explains this to you and at this point, you know you’d follow him to the ends of the Earths. “I may not have the intelligence to garner seven PhDs, but I can see one thing clearly. Family matters.” He says this all with such certainty, and oh, how that made you so happy to hear him say those words.

“I’m glad you think so, Hare,” you say slowly, not able to keep in your little secret any longer, “because we’re going to need to make room for one more little family member…”

The girls gasp with wide eyes while the guys think about your words a little too long.

“Are you-?” Harry says, glancing at your stomach, then back up to your eyes, “You’re saying-?”

You nod, tears starting to form, “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

He hugs you so tight and close to his chest. You think you hear him sniffle.

“Hey, we’re family, too!” Cisco points out excitedly.

“Heck yeah, you are!” Harry says, opening up his arms. “Get in here!”

Team Flash hurries into a big group hug surrounded by Harry’s arms, and you remain in the middle of it all.

“Each and every one of you,” you hear him whisper, “My family.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all, folks for the Season 4 Drabbles! See you next season!


End file.
